verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Omeopatia
L'omeopatia (dal greco ὅμοιος, òmoios, «simile» e πάθος, pàthos, «sofferenza») è una pratica di pseudo-medicina basata sui principi formulati dal medico tedesco Samuel Hahnemann nella prima metà del XIX secolo. Ipotesi di funzionamento Alla base vi è l'indimostrato "principio di similitudine del farmaco" (similia similibus curantur, lett. «i simili si curino coi simili»Giuseppe Fumagalli, L'ape latina: dizionarietto di 2948 sentenze, proverbi, motti, divise, frasi e locuzioni latine, p. 293, Hoepli, 1987.) enunciato dallo stesso Hahnemann. Si tratta di un concetto privo di fondamento scientifico, secondo il quale il rimedio appropriato per una determinata malattia sarebbe dato da quella sostanza che, in una persona sana, induce sintomi simili a quelli osservati nella persona malata.Articolo del CICAP sulla omeopatia Tale sostanza, detta anche "principio omeopatico", una volta individuata viene somministrata al malato in una quantità fortemente diluita e dinamizzata; la misura della diluizione è definita dagli omeopati "potenza". L'opinione non dimostrata degli omeopati, contraria all'evidenza scientifica in campo chimico, biologico e farmacologico, è che diluizioni maggiori della stessa sostanza non provocherebbero una riduzione dell'effetto farmacologico, bensì un suo potenziamento. In realtà le diluizioni usate nell'omeopatia sono tanto alte da rendere il prodotto omeopatico semplicemente composto dall'eccipiente usato per la diluizione (acqua o zucchero o amido o altro solvente) La materia è infatti composta da un numero finito di atomi, in una mole pari (numero di Avogadro). Successive diluizioni provocano una riduzione del numero di molecole presenti per unità di volume, fino ad arrivare alla paradossale situazione per cui, statisticamente, sono contenute meno di una molecola per forma farmaceutica, che risulta quindi composta da acqua pura. Tale acqua, successivamente spruzzata su delle palline di zucchero, dovrebbe trasferire le sue "proprietà" sulle stesse. In conclusione, i preparati omeopatici posti in vendita, sono composti unicamente dal solvente (acqua, zucchero, ecc..).. Critiche La validità dell'omeopatia non è mai stata dimostrata mediante esperimenti o ricerche. Gli studi condotti in base ai principi della scienza medica ne hanno viceversa dimostrato l'inefficacia . Pericoli per la salute: omissione di cure efficaci? Il ricorso a prodotti omeopatici è potenzialmente pericoloso per la salute nella misura in cui può spingere i malati ad abbandonare o ritardare terapie mediche di comprovata efficaciaCure omeopatiche, il bimbo muore, Corriere della Sera, 22 ottobre 2011In cura dall'erborista, muore di tumore. Le accuse del marito: "Plagiata, La Repubblica, 17 gennaio 2012U.K. man dead after choosing homeopathy over heart meds, August 15, 2012. Allo stato attuale, nessuno studio scientifico pubblicato su riviste mediche di valore riconosciuto ha potuto dimostrare che l'omeopatia presenti, per una qualsiasi malattia, un'efficacia clinica che sia superiore all'effetto placebo. Inoltre l'omeopatia viene rifiutata dagli scienziati per la sua debolezza teorica (cioè l'incompatibilità dei suoi postulati con le odierne conoscenze chimiche) e per la mancanza di un meccanismo plausibile che ne possa spiegare il funzionamento. Per l'insieme di queste ragioni l'omeopatia è da considerarsi una pseudoscienza . Posizione dell'OMS Secondo l'O.M.S. l'omeopatia non è una cura e non apporta alcun beneficio. Uno studio australiano condotto nel 2014 non ha riscontrato in essa alcuna efficacia superiore al semplice effetto placebo. Il 13 marzo 2003 il Tribunale penale di Catania ha assolto il giornalista Piero Angela dall'accusa di diffamazione per avere sostenuto in una puntata della trasmissione Superquark andata in onda nel 2001 che «l'omeopatia non è una cosa seria. Il rischio di curarsi con tale medicina non convenzionale è molto grande per i pazienti che hanno malattie gravi e soprattutto progressive». I principi e le origini dell'omeopatia I principi dell'omeopatia sono contenuti nelle opere di Samuel Hahnemann (1755-1843) e in particolare nell'Organon der Heilkunst, il suo testo teorico principale, edito nel 1810. Hahnemann nacque e crebbe a Meissen (Germania). Iniziò a studiare medicina a Lipsia nel 1775, dove rimase per due anni. Dopo un periodo di studio a Vienna ed un'interruzione degli studi, nel 1779 riprese gli studi ad Erlangen, dove si laureò nel corso dello stesso anno. Come medico, Hahnemann ebbe vita difficile per i seguenti 15 anni, spostandosi di città in città e vivendo ai limiti della povertà, e guadagnando soprattutto come traduttore di testi inglesi. Ciononostante fu in grado di compiere vari esperimenti chimici e di pubblicarne i risultati in vari articoli che ebbero una certa diffusione. Per meglio comprendere la natura della teoria omeopatica, è necessario considerare in quale ambito storico essa si formò. Nel diciottesimo secolo coesistevano due grandi linee di pensiero sulla natura della medicina: una che cercava le cause generali delle malattie (problemi di eccitabilità per Brown, pletora gastroenterica per Hoffmann, stasi a livello venoso per Stahl, ecc.); l'altra che voleva abbandonare le speculazioni teoriche deduttive per concentrarsi invece sulle osservazioni e le misurazioni dirette dei fenomeni, tramite esperimenti controllati (collegamento tra lesioni e sintomi, teorizzato da Giovan Battista Morgagni e Matthew Baillie). In Germania entrambe le scuole di pensiero erano presenti, anche se l'influenza del romanticismo e della Naturphilosophie favoriva uno stile di pensiero molto speculativo. Dal punto di vista pratico, la medicina del tempo si basava su una Materia Medica mista, tra empirismo e tradizione, ricca di formulazioni polifarmaceutiche e salassi, con fortissimi dubbi sulla natura delle azioni dei rimedi. È sullo sfondo di questo dibattito che si pone la teorizzazione di Hahnemann, una risposta a quella che egli vedeva come una mancanza di utilità pratica delle speculazioni teoriche di molti suoi colleghi. Egli volle essere un radicale riformatore della medicina. 1790: Traduce "Materia Medica" di William Cullen Nel 1790, traducendo la Materia Medica di William Cullen, notò i risultati dei test con la cinchona (Cinchona succirubra, fonte del chinino), uno dei pochissimi rimedi allora riconosciuti come efficaci su una malattia specifica (le febbri intermittenti e la malaria). Non contento della spiegazione di Cullen per questa azione specifica, Hahnemann assunse per varie volte la corteccia della pianta per esperimento, e notò che i sintomi elicitati erano gli stessi delle febbri intermittenti, e si susseguivano nello stesso ordine temporale (mani e piedi freddi, stanchezza e sonnolenza, ansia, tremore, prostrazione, mal di testa pulsante, arrossamento delle guance e sete), ma senza il forte innalzamento della temperatura. Ipotesi di funzionamento delchinino antimalarico L'anno seguente, dopo molto sperimentare, Hahnemann offrì la sua spiegazione: «la cinchona sopraffà e sopprime le febbri intermittenti principalmente eccitando una febbre di breve durata", e se somministrata "poco prima dei parossismi mitiga la febbre intermittente». Altri farmaci sono in grado di produrre una febbre artificiale, ma non così specifica. A seguito di questa scoperta, Hahnemann dichiarò che solo osservando l'azione dei farmaci sull'organismo era possibile usarli in maniera razionale e che tale metodo fosse l'unico modo di osservare direttamente le azioni specifiche dei rimedi. Egli espresse questo concetto nel suo testo anticipatorio Versuch über ein neues Princip zur Auffindung der Heilkräfte der Arzneisubstanzen, nebst einigen Blicken auf die bisherigen (Saggio su di un nuovo principio per scoprire le virtù curative delle sostanze medicinali, e un confronto con i precedenti, 1796), dove si individuano i suoi due primi pilastri teorici, ovvero la legge dei simili (similibus curantur) e quella dell'utilizzo di dosi infinitesimali dei rimedi. La legge dei simili esprime il concetto che per curare una malattia il medico deve utilizzare una medicina che sia in grado di produrre una malattia artificiale ad essa molto simile, che si sostituisce ad essa per poi scomparire. Le dosi da utilizzarsi dovevano essere il minimo indispensabile a produrre una indicazione percettibile dell'azione del rimedio, e nulla più, in modo da minimizzare o annullare gli effetti avversi. Tuttavia è solo qualche anno dopo (1801), nel trattare la scarlattina, che egli iniziò ad usare dosi infinitesimali. "Organon della medicina razionale" Gli anni dell'Ottocento furono i più fortunati per Hahnemann: la sua pratica a Torgau andava bene, ed è li che pubblicò l'Organon della medicina razionale (1810). Nel 1811 si trasferì a Lipsia, dove insegnò all'università e dove pubblicò la prima edizione della sua Materia Medica, con i risultati dei suoi test. Ma l'Organon non fu solo un testo di medicina, bensì una radicale condanna dei sistemi medici contemporanei, un attacco che egli stesso dichiara essere dello stesso tenore di quello di Martin Lutero alla Chiesa cattolica. L'attacco è ad entrambi i filoni della teoria medica: secondo Hahnemann i teorici producono solo sofismo innaturale, pure speculazioni con grande mostra di erudizione ma nessun miglioramento nel paziente; ma anche gli scienziati si ingannano se pensano di trovare la causa materiale delle malattie, perché confondono effetti e cambiamenti patologici con cause della malattia. I medici del tempo definiscono la malattia come "materia morbosa" da eliminare dal sangue e dal corpo tramite flebotomia e purghe, rimedi cioè depletivi, secondo la teoria del contraria contrariis curantur. Causa "immateriale" della malattie Per Hahnemann la causa delle malattie, quando non riconducibile a fattori anatomici o chirurgici né a carenze nutrizionali, sarebbe immateriale, o spirituale e dinamica, e risiederebbe non in cause fisiche esterne al corpo, ma in una perturbazione della "forza vitale" (Lebenskraft). Credere nelle cause materiali delle malattie, secondo Hahnemann, porta ad errori o ad inefficacia terapeutica. Nell'opera di Hahnemann il concetto di Lebenskraft (già espresso in termini di Entelechia e Dynamis nella filosofia aristotelica) è fondamentale. La forza vitale anima tutti gli esseri viventi e li rende capaci di sentire, di svolgere una funzione, una attività e di sostenersi. Il concetto di Lebenskraft era tutt'altro che poco diffuso nella pratica medica dell'Europa del XIX secolo. Erano diversi ed illustri i medici che ad esso si riferivano per le loro pratiche farmacologiche e molti condividevano con Hahnemann la convinzione che la materia morbosa non fosse altro che una conseguenza di cause prime, ma giustificavano l'utilizzo di rimedi deplettivi ed evacuativi perché essi avrebbero imitato ed aiutato il normale agire della forza vitale, della vis medicatrix naturae. Hahnemann replicò che in questo modo non fa che appoggiare una forza vitale in disequilibrio, peggiorando solo la situazione con rimedi inefficaci, debilitanti e dannosi. La causa ultima del disequilibrio spirituale o dinamico della forza vitale, secondo Hahnemann, non è conoscibile. La malattia si manifesta in una totalità di sintomi e segni mentali e corporei, avvertiti dal paziente, da chi lo circonda e dal suo medico, che sono specifici per ogni individuo; tutto il resto non conta, dato che non è conoscibile. Compito dell'omeopata era di riattivare e riordinare la forza vitale individuale, e questa riattivazione è ottenuta attraverso la somministrazione del rimedio che è stato scelto, attraverso un processo scientifico e sistematico, perché coincide, nella sua azione, con il maggior numero possibile di sintomi e segni (legge dei simili). Questo rimedio viene somministrato in dosi infinitesimali e opportunamente dinamizzate tramite un procedimento detto "succussione". Critiche dei suoi contemporanei Le critiche che furono mosse dai suoi contemporanei alla teoria omeopatica non si concentrarono molto sulla legge dei simili. Molti medici credevano che essa fosse applicabile, solo non credevano fosse l'unico criterio terapeutico applicabile. Altri punti della teoria furono più aspramente dibattuti: il vitalismo spinto di Hahnemann, secondo i suoi detrattori, spiegava tutto e niente; il riconoscere come rilevanti solo i sintomi esperiti dal paziente riduceva la malattia ad uno stato puramente soggettivo; la negazione delle cause materiali della malattia andava contro a convinzioni forti sulla natura della malattia; il metodo del proving veniva considerato soggettivo e troppo dipendente dalla dirittura morale delle persone testate; inoltre non teneva abbastanza conto del fatto che persone diverse possono avere reazioni individuali diverse allo stesso rimedio (Hahnemann, in realtà, riconobbe il problema, ma dichiarò che si potevano sempre riconoscere dei sintomi universalizzabili); secondo il metodo del proving tutti i sintomi che appaiono dopo l'ingestione del rimedio sono dovuti al rimedio, e questo porta ad un proliferare dei sintomi. Nel 1828 Hahnemann pubblicò un tomo in più volumi (Le malattie croniche), nel quale enunciava un ulteriore pilastro teorico dell'omeopatia, basato sulla teoria del miasma, che fu presto ridicolizzato dai suoi contemporanei e non ebbe molta fortuna nemmeno tra gli omeopati. Nel testo egli infatti scrive che, eccettuate sifilide e sicosi (un tipo di lesione virale venerea), tutte le malattie croniche sono prodotte dalla psora, miasma fondamentale, e quindi la cura per malattie diverse quali gotta, asma, isteria, paralisi, ecc. era sempre un rimedio anti-psora. Forza vitale Il concetto di "forza vitale", almeno così come esso è espresso nell'Organon di Hahnemann, entrò gradualmente in crisi con il grande progresso che lo studio delle scienze naturali compì in quegli stessi anni. Con l'avvento del microscopio nacque la biologia cellulare e l'osservazione diretta di alcuni fenomeni fondamentali, che avvengono all'interno degli esseri viventi, facilitò la comprensione di alcune malattie comuni, sebbene fosse ancora lontana la scoperta del batterio, inteso come agente patogeno. Venne compreso il ruolo importante svolto dal sistema circolatorio e l'idea di una forza vitale immateriale, disgiunta dal corpo, perse inevitabilmente e inesorabilmente di importanza. Il concetto di Lebenskraft però subì una interessante modifica nel corso del ventesimo secolo, quando, soprattutto per opera di alcuni importanti omeopati tedeschi, esso venne completamente riformulato e trasformato nel "principio vitale" (Lebensprincip). Il "principio vitale" venne questa volta posto in relazione con la capacità del corpo di controllare e regolare le sue funzioni; l'omeopatia pertanto curava, nella concezione degli omeopati tedeschi, i disturbi del sistema di regolazione, inteso ad esempio come disturbi del sistema immunitario, del sistema di regolazione della temperatura e del sistema nervoso centrale. La sostanza omeopatica sarebbe stata quindi in grado di correggere questi disturbi e la reazione dei vari sistemi, indotta dalla sostanza, avrebbe costituito la vera risposta farmacologica alla patologia. Ne consegue quindi che per l'omeopatia contemporanea, o comunque quella di tradizione tedesca, non tutte le patologie sono risolubili omeopaticamente, bensì solo quelle che derivano dall'alterazione o dal malfunzionamento dei vari sistemi di regolazione e difesa del corpo. La tradizione omeopatica successiva (ad esempio con lo statunitense James Tyler Kent) ha dato molto risalto alla dimensione psicologica della malattia. I rimedi sono elencati nella materia medica, che illustra per ogni sostanza i sintomi corrispondenti. Il repertorio elenca invece per ogni sintomo le sostanze. Per esempio il repertorio di Kent (1905) comprendeva circa 700 sostanze. Oggi l'omeopatia impiega circa 5000 rimedi, di cui 150 usati comunemente. I rimedi vengono sperimentati da persone sane, le quali registrano accuratamente i sintomi fisici e psicologici riconducibili alla loro assunzione. I repertori omeopatici registrano successivamente anche i risultati della pratica clinica, dei quali viene spesso messa in dubbio la genuinità. Potenza: diluizione e dinamizzazione : L'indicazione "15CH" mostra che esso, per via del numero di Avogadro, non contiene alcuna traccia del prodotto originario]] La diluizione, concetto fondamentale e sul quale si appuntano le critiche maggiori, viene detta in omeopatia "potenza". Le potenze sono in realtà diluizioni 1 a 100 (potenze centesimali o potenze C o anche CH) o diluizioni 1 a 10 (potenze decimali o potenze D o anche DH). In una diluizione C una parte di sostanza viene diluita in 99 parti di diluente e successivamente "dinamizzata", ovvero agitata con forza secondo un procedimento chiamato dagli omeopati "succussione"; in una diluizione D, invece, una parte di sostanza viene diluita in 9 parti di diluente e sottoposta poi alla stessa dinamizzazione. I solidi insolubili vengono sminuzzati e diluiti un certo numero di volte con zuccheri (ad esempio lattosio) e successivamente diluiti in acqua. Ogni sostanza omeopatica pronta per l'impiego riporta il tipo di diluizione e la potenza. Ad esempio, in un rimedio con potenza 12C la sostanza originaria è stata diluita per dodici volte, ogni volta 1 a 100, per un totale di una parte su 10012 (=1024). Una potenza 12D, utilizzata abbastanza comunemente in omeopatia, equivale invece ad una soluzione nella quale la concentrazione è una parte su un milione di milioni (1012), che equivale ad esempio ad un millimetro cubo su mille metri cubi. Numerosi preparati omeopatici sono diluiti a potenze ancora maggiori, in qualche caso sino a 30C ed oltre. Nella pratica omeopatica le potenze C e D non sono considerate equivalenti, ovvero 1C non è ritenuto equivalente a 2D dal punto di vista terapeutico, sebbene lo sia dal punto di vista della chimica delle soluzioni. Le critiche maggiori all'omeopatia vertono sul fatto che a potenze elevate, e in particolare a partire proprio da 12C o da 24D, le leggi della chimica provano che il prodotto finale è così diluito da non contenere più neppure una molecola della sostanza di partenza. Infatti il numero di molecole contenuto in una mole di sostanza è fissato dal numero di Avogadro, che è uguale a circa 1024 molecole/mole (6,02214179(30) 1023 mol −1): quindi, mediante una diluizione 12C o una 24D della stessa mole di sostanza, si raggiunge un livello di concentrazione pari a 0,6022 molecole, il che comporta, stante il fatto che ogni molecola è di per sé indivisa, che l'ultimo quantitativo di soluzione contenga al più una sola molecola del farmaco, su 6,02214179x1023 molecole di solvente. Diluizioni ulteriori della sostanza risultano quindi prive di qualunque traccia della sostanza stessa. Questa esigua ed incerta presenza del rimedio omeopatico di partenza, dopo la preparazione per diluizioni successive, rende indistinguibili preparati omeopatici originariamente diversi fra loro e destinati a specifiche terapie. Infatti, se dopo le succussioni, a un certo numero di contenitori di preparazioni diverse fra loro vengono rimosse le etichette identificative e gli stessi disposti in ordine spaziale diverso, non esiste alcun metodo di analisi chimico-fisica che possa distinguerli, consentendo di riposizionare su ciascuno dei medesimi le etichette originali.Silvio Garattini et al., Acqua fresca: Tutto quello che bisogna sapere sull'omeopatia, p. 24 Il supposto effetto terapeutico del rimedio omeopatico, pertanto, non sarebbe legato alla presenza fisica del farmaco, ma a "qualcos'altro", che gli stessi sostenitori dell'omeopatia non caratterizzano. Viene inoltre notato che i solidi metallici sminuzzati (quali molti prodotti omeopatici) non diventano solubili e che quindi, al momento di essere messi in acqua per le successive diluizioni, il principio attivo precipita e nelle fasi successive il prodotto è costituito esclusivamente di acqua e zucchero. A fronte di questi dati, gli omeopati credono nella cosiddetta "memoria dell'acqua". Secondo tale tesi, anche dopo numerose trasformazioni e a grande distanza dal luogo di origine, le molecole conserverebbero per un determinato periodo di tempo una geometria molecolare derivata dagli elementi chimici con cui sono venute a contatto. Secondo i sostenitori di questa teoria, il fenomeno sarebbe dovuto alla coerenza interna dei campi elettromagnetici, prevista dalla QED. E. Del Giudice, G. Preparata, G. Vitiello, Physical Review Letters, 29 agosto 1988.Emilio Del Giudice, L'Acqua alla luce della fisica quantistica e Giuliano Preparata, L'Acqua, la Coerenza Elettrodinamica Quantistica e l'Origine della Vita. La soluzione diluita, secondo questi autori, conserverebbe l'informazione del principio attivo e migliori effetti terapeutici di una dose maggiore. Senza l'effetto memoria dell'acqua, le concentrazioni di principio attivo in queste soluzioni acquose sono così basse da apparire prive di effetti terapeutici.Degranulazione dei basofili umani scatenata da un antisiero molto diluito anti-IgE ( Human basophil degranulation triggered by very dilute antiserum against IgE, Nature, n. 333, 1988, pp. 816-818), e la smentita in High-diluition experiments: a delusion, Nature, n. 334, 1988, p. 287. Non è chiaro tuttavia perché l'acqua conserverebbe soltanto le proprietà terapeutiche e non quelle tossiche delle sostanze con cui è stata a contatto. Inoltre ogni molecola d'acqua della terra nella sua storia è entrata in contatto con molteplici sostanze, quali ad esempio urina Citato in: Richard Dawkins, The Enemies of Reason, ep. 2 The Irrational Health Service, Channel 4, 20 agosto 2007, sali e altre sostanze chimiche , ma conserverebbe "memoria" solo delle sostanze desiderate "ignorando" quelle indesiderate. A parte tali problemi concettuali non esiste alcuna prova scientifica dell'esistenza di una "memoria dell'acqua". In un'audizione presso il parlamento britannico Kate Chatfield, rappresentante della British Homeopathic Association, ha ammesso che non esiste alcun modo per distinguere tra di loro due prodotti omeopatici una volta diluiti, ad eccezione dell'etichetta della confezione . Ricerca clinica sull'omeopatia Il primo articolo di taglio scientifico sui meccanismi di funzionamento dell'omeopatia è stato quello pubblicato nel 1988 sulla prestigiosa rivista Nature, a firma del medico e immunologo francese Jacques Benveniste. Nell'unico caso della prestigiosa rivista, l'articolo, che riguardava la memoria dell'acqua, fu accettato senza revisioni, ma con riserva da parte dell'editore. Gli autori dello studio (ad eccezione di due che si dissociarono dalle conclusioni) affermavano che una soluzione di antisiero diluita 1:10 per 120 volte fosse in grado di provocare la degranulazione dei granulociti basofili, e fosse quindi dotata di attività biologica . In seguito alla pubblicazione la rivista inviò alcuni ricercatori nel laboratorio di Benveniste, chiedendogli di replicare l'esperimento. I ricercatori di Nature dimostrarono così che lo studio era in realtà una truffa e si scoprì inoltre che la ricerca di Benveniste era finanziata da una nota industria produttrice di rimedi omeopatici . Studi successivi dimostrarono ulteriormente che la soluzione ultradiluita non aveva affatto le proprietà biologiche vantate ; persino il Premio Nobel per la fisica (1992) Georges Charpak, coinvolto nella diatriba dallo stesso Benveniste, eseguì test in merito presso i suoi laboratori, arrivando alla conclusione che i controlli effettuati «...sono stati uno scacco costante. Non è stato visto alcun effetto». Alcuni studi, pubblicati per lo più su riviste prive di un meccanismo di revisione paritaria, avrebbero rilevato fenomeni particolari per quanto riguarda la calorimetria, la termodinamica e la conducibilità elettrica delle soluzioni altamente diluite; tuttavia nessuno di essi ha a che fare con il principio alla base dell'omeopatia. Secondo gli omeopati, questi lavori dimostrerebbero che il trattamento cui il composto omeopatico viene sottoposto consente al solvente di esercitare un effetto riconducibile alla molecola che in esso è stata fortemente diluita. Risultati di questo genere sono stati però pubblicati solo su fonti interne alla comunità omeopata e non su riviste scientifiche. Mancanza di efficacia terapeutica dell'omeopatia Allo stato attuale, nessuno studio scientifico, pubblicato su riviste di valore riconosciuto, ha potuto dimostrare che l'omeopatia presenti una seppur minima efficacia per una qualsiasi malattia. Gli unici risultati statisticamente significativi sono confrontabili con quelli derivanti dall'effetto placebo, indotto anche dalla particolare attenzione che l'omeopata presta al paziente e alla sua esperienza soggettiva della malattia, e quindi non dal farmaco assunto dal paziente. Studi che hanno provato a quantificare il grado di soddisfazione soggettiva dei pazienti in cura omeopatica hanno mostrato risultati ragguardevoli (ad esempio una ricerca compiuta nel 2004 dalla clinica universitaria Charité di Berlino sulla qualità della vita di 3981 pazienti in cura omeopatica) e spiegano il successo sociale di tale pratica terapeutica. Assai meno univoco è il risultato di studi clinici condotti su singoli rimedi o sul trattamento di specifiche patologie, dove gli esiti appaiono assolutamente in linea col noto effetto placebo. Nel febbraio 2010 sono stati pubblicati i risultati di una ricerca sulle prove di efficacia dell'omeopatia, condotta nel 2009 e 2010 dalla commissione Science and Technology della Camera dei Comuni britannica: lo studio conclude che l'omeopatia non ha effetti superiori a quelli di un placebo. La commissione la considera pertanto un "trattamento placebo" (placebo treatment) e dichiara che sarebbe una "cattiva pratica medica" (bad medicine) prescrivere placebo puri. Review della Cochrane Collaboration La Cochrane Collaboration ha condotto una serie di review sugli studi clinici condotti sull'efficacia dell'omeopatia. Tali review vengono effettuate a partire dal 1998 e aggiornate regolarmente ogni pochi anni. Oltre ad evidenziare numerose carenze metodologiche in molti degli studi analizzati, la Cochrane non ha trovato prove di efficacia dell'omeopatia in nessuno degli ambiti presi in esame, fra cui il trattamento dell'influenza , dell'asma cronico , dell'osteoartrite dell'ADHD , della demenza , la riduzione effetti avversi della chemioterapia dei tumori e l'induzione del parto . L'articolo della rivista medica Lancet Una meta analisi pubblicata nell'agosto del 2005 dalla rinomata rivista medico scientifica The Lancet ha avuto molto risalto sulla stampa, in quanto screditava l'omeopatia come metodo curativo scientifico, sostenendo che l'efficacia fosse spiegabile con l'effetto placebo. Nel dettaglio, l'articolo del Lancet si struttura in due parti, che portano a conclusioni distinte tra loro. * Nella prima parte, la meta analisi compara 220 studi clinici (110 omeopatici e 110 presi casualmente tra studi con interventi biomedici), e porta alla conclusione che i due gruppi di studi siano di qualità metodologica paragonabile, e che entrambe le classi di trattamento mostrano efficacia superiore al placebo. * Nella seconda parte i ricercatori hanno ristretto la loro meta analisi a 6 studi omeopatici e 8 studi biomedici, selezionati tra tutti secondo standard di qualità e di numerosità di partecipanti. Questo filtro, affermano gli autori, è stato compiuto per limitare la presenza di bias negli studi presi in considerazione. I risultati della seconda parte della meta analisi mostrano che esiste una forte evidenza di efficacia dei metodi "classici", ed una evidenza di efficacia più debole per i farmaci omeopatici. Inoltre, quest'ultima evidenza non raggiunge un valore statistico critico (significatività) necessario per poter dire con sicurezza che il risultato non è dovuto semplicemente a variazioni statistiche. Gli autori concludono che l'efficacia dei rimedi omeopatici è compatibile con l'ipotesi che derivino dall'effetto placebo. A. Shang, K. Huwiler-Mûntener, L. Nartey, P. Juni, S. Dörig, J. A. C. Sterne, D. Pewsner, M. Egger, Are the clinical effects of homoeopathy placebo effects? Comparative study of placebo-controlled trials of homoeopathy and allopathy, Lancet 366, 726-32, 2005. Il 17 novembre del 2007 The Lancet ha pubblicato un nuovo articolo sull'omeopatia, che riassume i risultati di 5 meta-analisi precedentemente pubblicate. In questo articolo l'autore giunge alla conclusione che gli effetti dell'omeopatia siano paragonabili all'effetto placebo. The Lancet - volume 370, numero 9600, 17 novembre 2007 Altre review In una review pubblicata nel 2006 sull'European Journal of Cancer sono stati trovati sei trial clinici di qualità sufficiente per essere inclusi nello studio. La review ha mostrato che non esistono prove di efficacia dell'omeopatia nel trattamento del cancro . Effetti avversi Una review, pubblicata nel 2012, ha analizzato i case report relativi all'utilizzo dell'omeopatia, rilevando effetti avversi di vario tipo derivanti dal suo utilizzo. Tali effetti risultano essere di due tipi, indiretti e diretti. Gli effetti avversi indiretti derivano dall'abbandono delle terapie convenzionali in favore dell'omeopatia, quelli diretti derivano da eccipienti e processi di produzione poco controllati. Gli effetti riscontrati vanno da lievi disturbi fino alla morte. . Diffusione nel mondo Il periodo di massima diffusione dell'omeopatia è stato la seconda metà dell'Ottocento: il primo ospedale omeopatico aprì nel 1832 nella città di Sibiu (Romania) e nei decenni successivi scuole mediche omeopatiche si diffusero in tutta Europa e negli Stati Uniti. Inizialmente l'omeopatia otteneva risultati promettenti rispetto alle pratiche più consolidate, soprattutto perché aveva abbandonato trattamenti nocivi come il salasso, che nella seconda metà del XIX secolo era ancora la terapia più diffusa per tutte le patologie.Anthony Campbell, Homeopathy in Perspective, Chapter 7: "Homeopathy in America", http://www.acampbell.org.uk/homeopathy/index.html Man mano che la medicina scientifica sviluppava un approccio più razionale al trattamento delle malattie, però, l'omeopatia incominciò a perdere terreno.History of Heomopathy, Creighton University School of Medicine, http://altmed.creighton.edu/Homeopathy/history.htm Negli Stati Uniti, per esempio, c'erano 22 scuole omeopatiche nel 1900, ma nel 1923 ne erano rimaste soltanto due. Nel 1950 tutte le scuole omeopatiche degli Stati Uniti erano state chiuse, oppure non insegnavano più l'omeopatia. L'omeopatia ha conosciuto una parziale ripresa alla fine del Novecento, con il generale aumento d'interesse nei confronti delle medicine alternative. Oggi l'omeopatia, considerata una pratica medica alternativa o complementare alla medicina scientifica (alla quale gli omeopati si riferiscono spesso come "medicina allopatica", sebbene tale espressione non sia scientificamente corretta), è diffusa in molti paesi (Stati Uniti, Gran Bretagna, Francia, Germania, India). In molti di questi paesi, a cominciare dalla Francia, i rimedi omeopatici sono entrati a vario titolo a far parte del prontuario nazionale, finanziati dal sistema sanitario pubblico. Tuttavia il suo insegnamento non è quasi mai entrato negli ordinamenti delle facoltà di medicina. Il recupero di popolarità dell'omeopatia ha suscitato una nuova ondata di studi clinici e soprattutto di meta-analisi (vedi Ricerca clinica sull'omeopatia), i cui risultati hanno però mostrato che gli effetti terapeutici dei trattamenti omeopatici non si discostano in maniera significativa da quelli ottenuti per effetto placebo. In seguito a tale mancanza di risultati, all'inizio del XXI secolo sono apparsi i primi segnali di un calo di popolarità dell'omeopatia: per esempio, in Francia nel 2004 il tasso di rimborso previsto per i rimedi omeopatici è sceso dal 65% al 35%. , mentre in diverse regioni della Gran Bretagna nel 2007 il servizio sanitario ha iniziato a cancellare i rimedi omeopatici dal proprio prontuario. In calo anche i ricoveri negli ospedali omeopatici.Le Scienze - gennaio 2008: Sempre nel Regno Unito nel 2011 si è registrato un calo record nelle vendite di prodotti omeopatici mentre uno studio statistico effettuato dalla rivista Homeopathy in Norvegia nel 2012 ha evidenziato un significativo calo delle visite presso gli omeopati . Diffusione in Italia Riguardo all'uso di terapie alternative l'Istat ha svolto, dal 1991 al 2005, quattro indagini statistiche, su un campione di 30.000 famiglie, evidenziando anche in questo caso un calo di popolarità negli ultimi anni: dal 2000 al 2005 la percentuale di italiani che ne hanno fatto uso risulta diminuita dall'8,2% al 7%. Inoltre, al 2005, il Trentino-Alto Adige, con il 18,3%, si attesta come la regione con la maggior percentuale di persone che abbiano fatto uso di cure omeopatiche. Nel 2013 si è registrato un ulteriore calo, con il 4,1% di utilizzatori, nell'ambito di un generale calo di utilizzo della medicina alternativa (dal 13,7% del 2005 al 8,2% del 2013). Sviluppi recenti Nel 2009 un gruppo di medici inglesi e africani ha scritto una lettera all'Organizzazione mondiale della sanità chiedendo che si pronunciasse in merito alla promozione fatta dalla Society of Homeopaths dell'omeopatia come terapia per una serie di malattie potenzialmente mortali, fra cui HIV, tubercolosi, diarrea infantile, malaria e influenza. L'Organizzazione ha risposto dichiarando che non vi è alcuna evidenza che l'omeopatia possa curare o prevenire queste malattie e che il suo utilizzo al posto delle terapie convenzionali basate su evidenze scientifiche può far perdere delle vite. In Gran Bretagna, nel 2010, per iniziativa della Merseyside Skeptics Society (organizzazione senza scopo di lucro che ha per scopo la promozione dello scetticismo scientifico) è nata una campagna di sensibilizzazione e di pressione nei confronti della Boots, la più nota catena di farmacie del Regno Unito, in seguito alla decisione di quest'ultima di distribuire anche prodotti omeopatici. Il motto della campagna è Homeopathy: There's nothing in it ("Omeopatia: non c'è niente dentro"), come si può leggere sul sito dedicatole, The 10:23 Campaign #ten23|sito=www.1023.org.uk|accesso=2017-05-28}} e l'iniziativa ha già prodotto una dimostrazione pubblica, durante la quale centinaia di volontari hanno letteralmente ingurgitato interi flaconi di prodotti omeopatici, senza riscontrare alcun effetto positivo o negativo. Una simile dimostrazione viene effettuata da James Randi durante i suoi spettacoli. Solitamente all'inizio dello show ingoia un'intera confezione da 32 pastiglie di un medicinale e alla fine rivela che si trattava di un sonnifero omeopatico, che evidentemente non ha avuto alcun effetto su di lui, consentendogli di concludere lo spettacolo senza alcun problema . Nell'agosto del 2011 è stata promossa una class action contro la Boiron (azienda che commercializza prodotti omeopatici) in favore di tutti i residenti in California che nei quattro anni precedenti avevano comprato oscillococcinum. L'accusa era basata sul fatto che il prodotto venduto, per via delle diluizioni omeopatiche, non contiene alcuna traccia molecolare del principio attivo dichiarato e risulta composto soltanto da zucchero, oltre a non avere alcun effetto clinico sull'influenza, per la quale era invece indicato come efficace. La Boiron ha patteggiato un risarcimento di 5 milioni di dollari, da distribuire a chi aveva acquistato i prodotti, e il cambio delle etichette dei medicinali, sulle quali deve comparire un disclaimer che precisa che gli usi indicati per il prodotto non sono approvati dall'FDA, e la chiara indicazione che si tratta di diluizioni omeopatiche. Nel marzo 2012 in Australia il National Health and Medical Research Council ha prodotto una bozza nella quale ha definito non etico l'uso dell'omeopatia per via della sua inefficacia : Lo stesso ente nel 2015, in seguito ad un'analisi di tutta la letteratura scientifica internazionale riguardante l'omeopatia ha rilasciato una dichiarazione nella quale si afferma che non esiste alcuna evidenza a sostegno dell'affermazione che l'omeopatia sia efficace nel trattamento di qualsiasi problema di salute. Alcuni rimedi utilizzati in omeopatia ]] * Aconitum napellus * Anarcadium orientale * Antimonio * Apis mellifica * Arnica montana * Arsenicum album * Belladonna * Calendula * Cantharis * Carbonato di calcio * Cloruro di sodio * Colocyntis * Daphne mezereum * Dicromato di potassio * Fosforo * Ipeca * Ledum palustre * Lycopodium clavatum * Nitrato d'argento * Nux vomica * Oro * Oscillococcinum * Psorinum * Pulsatilla * Rhus toxicodendron * Sanguinaria canadensis * Sepia officinalis * Silice * Solfato di sodio * Thuja occidentalis * Vipera redi * Zinco * Zolfo Note Bibliografia * * Samuel Hahnemann. Scritti omeopatici. 1795-1833, a cura di Andrea L. Carbone, :duepunti edizioni, Palermo 2009. ISBN 978-88-89987-29-2 * Samuel Hahnemann. Organon der Heilkunst, 1842 (6. ed.). * Cagliano S, Fraioli L. La fisica dell'omeopatia, Le Scienze 452, marzo 2005. * Becker-Witt C, Lüdtke R, Willich SN. The course of chronic disease under homeopathic treatment – results of a multicenter observational study. Gac Sanit 2003; 17(Suppl 2):174 * Becker-Witt C, Lüdtke R, Weber K, Willich SN. The effects of homoeopathic therapy on health-related quality of life, Focus on Alternative and Complementary Therapies 2003; 8: 125. * Jonas, Wayne B.; Kaptchuk, Ted J.; Linde, Klaus. A Critical Overview of Homeopathy, Ann Intern Med. 2003;138:393-399. * Shang A, Huwiler-Müntener K, Nartey L, Jüni P, Dörig S, Sterne JA, Pewsner D, Egger M. Are the clinical effects of homoeopathy placebo effects? Comparative study of placebo-controlled trials of homoeopathy and allopathy * The Lancet - Vol. 366, Issue 9487, 27 agosto 2005, pagg. 726-732 * Omeopatia: gli studi scientifici che ne provano l'efficacia, Guna Ed., maggio 2004, Milano, seconda edizione. * Roberto Germano, AQUA. L'acqua elettromagnetica e le sue mirabolanti avventure, Bibliopolis ed., 2007. * Homeopathy, Volume 96, Issue 3: The Memory of Water, July 2007, Pages 141-230 * Robert L. Park. Voodoo Science, Oxford University Press, 2002, pages 46–67. * Ben Goldacre. Benefits and risks of homoeopathy. The Lancet - Vol. 370, Issue 9600, 17 November 2007, Pages 1672-1673 * Voci correlate * Effetto placebo * Farmaco * Medicina allopatica * Medicina naturopatica Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * * * * * * Fonti * Categoria:Omeopatia Categoria:Pseudoscienza Categoria:Spiritualismo Categoria:Terapie alternative